Elements of Four, A New Start
by Dawnfox-chan
Summary: Water's a young she-cat. She has lived her life all to safe. Being only able to live a life within a small field what she called home. But after her mother allows her to travel off and go beyond the field with her yonger sister, White. The young she-cat meets new friends, enemeis and forms one of the four Clans. AirClan, FireClan, EarthClan and WaterClan.
1. Prologue

Elements of Four

**Prologue**

**A/N; Hello everyone and welcome to my Elements of Four story! **

**I just want to say is that this story of four Clans that I made up within the Warrior cats fandom. So, these characters of mine are only Oc's. I don't known Warrior cats, Erin Hunter does. **

**Hope you enjoy the story! **

"Breezing air and blazing fire. Rumbling earth and flowing water. Air, fire, earth and water the four elements in the walking world. The four cats-"A slender blue pelted she-cat spoke in a loud and clear voice.

"Mama I already heard the story of Air, Fire, Earth and Water coming together and forming the four great Clans named after them. AirClan, FireClan, EarthClan and WaterClan like a thousand" A small snowy-white pelted her-kit mewed.

The blue pelted she-cat looked down to her kit with her soft looking midnight-blue eyes. She gave out a small chuckle and wrapped her long-fluffy tail around her little kit.

"Mother…Water and I have heard the story countless times… Don't you think a new story would be more suitable?" The kit complained.

The mother rolled her eyes with foolishness and leveled herself down to her daughter. "Perhaps, if you sister wants to hear another story"

The snowy-white she-kit whined in annoyance and turned around to see her sister toying with her mother's tail. The grey-blue she-kit quickly stopped playing and took notice of her sister eyeing her.

"So, what do you want Water? To hear the same story mother tells almost every night or to hear a new one? Your choice…" White snarled quietly.

Water glanced up to her mother with her sweet adoring midnight-blue eyes. "I want to hear the tale of Air, Fire, Earth and Water again"

"Two against one" Water and her mother cheered as White whined.

"Argh… fine" The small snowy-white she-kit mewed surrendering in defeat. Both Water and the sister's mother laughed in victory.

"Now, where was I. Oh, yes now I know" The she-kits mother purred. "The four cats were all gifted with special abilities by their dead ancestors. Air the first cat held the power of wind. Earth the second was gifted with the power of stone. Fire was given the power of flames. Last but not least, Water processed the power of liquid"

As the kits mother continued on with her story, Water was all ears on the she-cat carefully she listened to every word her mother spoke of. Awhile White bored to death by her mother story laid flat on her stomach groaning.

"When the time came all four leaders separated and they never saw one another, again" The mother was finally finished with her story.

Water was shocked at her mother. "Mama that isn't the original ending! Why didn't you end the story with all the leaders-"The she-kit was cut off.

"Hush Water! I gave the tale of the story a slightly different ending because maybe it's best you create your own ending" The blue pelted she-cat purred and licked her daughter on the cheek. Water touched noses with her mother and purred in reply.

"Now go run off with your sister. I think she has had enough of my stories for one sunrise"

The small grey-blue pelted she-kit nodded in respond turned and padded over to her sister. She grabbed hold of her sister's tail and tugged on Whites tail to attract her attention. "Get up we have mama's agreement to out and play"

White didn't want to outside after lying on her stomach for a while. She instead wanted to sleep after whining and complaining for many hours. She sighed. "Fine. But only if we play predator and prey! Got it?"

Water quickly smiled and nodded to her sister's idea and ran out the den in laughter. "You're it!" She yowled out as she ran out the cave.

White took some time until she understood her solution. The snowy-white kit rapidly got on her four paws and chased after her sister in enjoyment.

The sister's mother watched her two daughters run out the den and a sad smile grew upon her face. "Choose a wise ending my flowing Water… chose a wise ending…" The blue pelted she-cat whispered to herself in a sad tone, nearly crying tears.

"Enjoy your curse"


	2. Chapter One: To say goodbye

Elements of four

**Chapter One**

**To say goodbye**

_Moons later… _

As the newly bright looking sunrise was to begin, Water and White gazed over the beautiful horizon. The two sisters weren't any longer little kits but almost fully grown she-cats.

Water, the elder sister was almost the spitting of her mother. She bore the same blue pelt and midnight eyes. But, she had small dotted white spots around her eyes, small white front paws, long legged white socking's on her powerful back legs and a very long white tail-tip that streamed down her big fluffy-tail unlike her mother.

White, the younger sister was more of a female version of her own father. Her fur was white as snow and eyes blue as night. She had a smoky-grey muzzle, ears and front legs. A starry smoky-grey dotted spots running from her back to tail.

Both sisters were small built, slender and slim in body size. Their front legs were both skinny and full of speed. Awhile their back legs were both big and full of power.

Water and White tangled to one another were both locked together. Head to head, back to back and tail to tail laid down together in a grassy green field and gazing out to the pretty sunrise.

"Hey, Water" White mewed softly to her sister.

"What is it White?"

"Do you ever think us two will be able to leave the field?" The snowy-white she-cat gulped.

Water rolled over on her stomach to face White with a confused look. She wondered of what her sister tried to say to her.

"What I mean to say is to be beyond the hills of green and out to the world of exploration. Well, if mother ever allows us…" White mewed. "Will you ever go to the end of the world with me? To paradise?" She spoke in a weak voice as she rolled to her side staring at Water from the corner of her eye.

The grey-blue pelted she-cat didn't give a reply until some moments pasted. She only gave a nod as a response and untangled her tail with her sisters.

"Water and White!" a familiar cat cried to the two littermates.

"Dapple, what is it!?" Water quickly got up her paws and padded to the she-cats side.

"Ice… your mother she wishes to speak to both of you, separately"

"I will go see mother first. White you stay here with Dapple. Don't go anywhere, especially beyond the field!" Water spoke in a loud and demanding voice and stumped her paw into the grassy ground as an order.

White snarled and shook her head as an answer and stared eye to eye at Water with burning fury in her eyes. "This could be the chance to run off… somewhere, anywhere that's not here! To paradise… dear sister"

"Not today, White" The grey-blue pelted she-cat whispered sadly.

"But!"

"White, no" Water snarled in annoyance before running off.

White stood in a moment of silence before fully understanding and backing off. She glanced over her shoulder and watched her sister run off to see their mother. Than faced Dapple to start a friendly chat.

After some time pasted Water finally arrived to her mother's den. She took in a deep breath or two and before she slowly approached the entrance. As she entered the cave flowing memories came to her of her kithood. Playing with her sister, White, laughing, chasing and more. _"How the time has pasted…" _Water thought to herself.

The grey-blue pelted she-cat sighed and continued her way to her mother with a sacred and disappointed look on her face. Wondering if she did something ever so wrong for her mother wanting to talk with her.

When, the young she-cat padded through the entrance she saw an elder looking she-cat similar to her mother. "Mother is that you…Wow you look lovely as ever" Water tried to be polite.

"Shut down your unusually self and be honest with me dear kit!" Ice hissed in a quiet and rude tone, seeming mad or angry.

Water was quickly to give a reply to her rude mother. But, decided to sallow her words and be silent.

Ice chuckled at her daughter. "Oh, no response very unusually of you"

Still again the young cat said nothing.

"Misty and Hawk get outta here!" Water's mother hissed to two cats that spoke with Ice earlier. Both bowed down to the elder blue pelted she-cat and left quietly with no complains but eyed Water with an unwelcoming glares.

Water glared back at the two cats and slashed her tail at the rocky ground in disused. "What do you want from me?"

"You haven't been in this den for many moons. I remember when you choose to sleep out in the cold field with your sister, White than stay warm cozy in the other dens" Ice sighed. "You wanted to leave the field and be beyond the hills. See the rest of the world. And I trapped you in what I call home and you call the opposite"

"Mother-"

"Water my kit I'm not worthy of that title. I had many sons and daughters before you and White were born. Most were miscarriages or stillborn. Only a few kits survived through the birth and infancy. In the end my ever last kits White and you lived to be fully grown cats" Ice mewed and stood up on her three paws.

"Mother don't move… your leg!"

"Water hush and listen!" The three-legged she-cat growled. "Awhile I had to struggle through the loss of my kits. Your father Cloud couldn't have cared less of the loss and he blamed me for all of it! …So, I killed him and traveled here to start a new life with my two daughters" Ice finished her story of her harsh past and turned to her daughter. "Well!"

"I didn't know you had such a hard past. I'm sorry" Water feeling sorry for her mother took a few steps towards her but was stopped.

"There's no need to be its all better forgotten. Now to the point why I asked for you to come you're allowed to leave"

The grey-blue pelted she-cat shocked and surprised at her mother was speechless. "Wait what!? What do you mean leave?" She hissed. "After moons of declining for my leave now I have your permission?"

"Water calm down, I have my own reasons"

"What are your reasons!?" The grey-blue she-cat giving in calmed herself down for the very moment.

Ice carefully took a few steps towards her daughter meeting face to face. "Look at yourself just like your father… I despised the tom!" She hissed, rudely. "You know your bloodline is pretty thick. Because madness runs through the bloodline by incest" She smirked in a devilish way. "Your father, Cloud was my father too! Surprise…"

Water paused for a moment for what seemed for eternal. Her mother shared the same father as her! So,her mother was also her half-sibling. No wonder how Ice changed turned from a loving a she-cat to a sour one. Trying to think and believe this was beyond odd and gross to her.

She felt shivers run down her spine and she grew weak in her legs from standing. Water sat herself down beside her mother and took it all in. "Why are you telling me all of this?" She whispered.

"Knowledge, Water. To help you with your quest"

"My quest…?"

"You see my daughter ever since White and you were born. Water you were born with the bloodlines curse. Luckily White wasn't born with it…" Ice mewed. "Under your paw lays a symbol of a moon or a sun"

Water quickly took notice and looked under her front-right paw and she saw a moon shaped symbol. She held out her paw for mother to see.

Ice leaned over to see her daughters paw and she knew from the start she wasn't going to like what she saw. The elder she-cat sneaked a peek and read Waters symbol and she feared for the worst. She rapidly turned away and look eye to eye at the over cat.

"My little kit… I'm so sorry. As are old ancestors say…_there are shall be two_ _kits born on this night one shall give greatness and one shall give disappoint_"

"Mother what does it mean?"

"Water I can't tell really, but I try my best to explain. You will become a great and beloved leader as the symbol of peace. Everybody around you shall cause bloodshed. Your beloved ones will die at paws or you. …And if you ever fall in love and have kits they will suffer the same" Ice struggled to speak.

Water eyes widen and her mouth gaped open. Looking like a mouse-brain. The young she-cat felt for her emotions to show and to cry unstop. But she was clever and knew best to stay quiet.

With no more to say, Water took her option to leave. But, was stopped by her mother. "I kept you in the field for Whites and your safety. Please, take care of White… I love you my flowing Water"

The grey-blue she-cat bit her lip and dug her claws into the rocky ground, left with no reply. Only with one tear drop rolling down her cheek.

_Goodbye mother…_


	3. Chapter Two: To care for

Elements of Four

**Chapter Two**

**To care for **

When Water left her mother's den and said her silent goodbye. Her sister, White eagerly came running right towards her. The grey-blue pelted she-cat gazed off to the horizon and saw the sunrise was still young. So, she could run off with her littermate in an early start.

White jumped at her sister and landed right at her side, she was so overjoyed. Water was strangely surprised at her sibling and didn't bother to wonder why. For she already knew.

"You over heard the talk I had with Ice didn't you…" Water mewed in a cold tone.

White being overly excited as she was she didn't give in to her sister's moody mood. "Only the part of was two having mothers permission to leave the field!"

"Well, let's get out of here before Ice changes her mind"

"Lets!" White yowled in happiness and ran off to the border.

"_She's has much to learn…"_ Water rolled her eyes and padded after her littermate.

_At the border…_

Water and White finally arrived at the border. Both sisters were eager to leave behind their old home and to their so called paradise. Awhile, White was slightly more excited than Water. The elder sister still felt sorry to leave her mother and friends behind.

The snowy-white she-cat took a step forward and in the first time in her life set mark in new territory. Her other paws didn't fall behind quickly.

The grey-blue she-cat had trouble making her first move. Going back forth on her decision rather to leave or stay.

"Sister you're not having any seconded thoughts are you?" White mewed.

Water didn't answer.

"…Water…"

Still no answer.

"Are you going to play games? If so I'm just going to leave without you!" White mewed in slow motion for her sibling to hear clearly.

But still no answer came from the frozen she-cat.

White washed off her goof mood and turned all serious. She spoke no word to Water for as mouse-brained she acted she was pretty clever as her mother and sister. But she tangled her tail with Waters.

The grey-blue pelted she-cat sighed and glanced over her shoulder to spot her sister giving her a worried look. She tightened the grip of her sister's tail and grew some confidence. Water gave a sad smile to White to drift away her worry.

With Whites help Water stepped out the field and out to the new world. She felt wise and confident for her choice and gave one last glance to her old home. And memories of her kithood came flowing back the she-cat.

_Flashback_

"_Mama look at all the white stuff!" Water yowled out. _

_Ice back then still having her four legs she padded out the den and followed after her kit. The curious little kit approached the big puffy stuff and pounced on it, thinking it was an enemy. But it didn't fight back to her surprise. _

_All the cats out in the field eyed the kit and laughed at her as they started to gossip. "Typical" Ice snarled to the cats gossiping at her daughter. _

_Ice padded over to her playful kit and chuckled at her. "It's Snow, Water" _

"_Snow?" _

"_Yes, snow it isn't going to harm anyone. It's partially just stays on the ground for all of leaf-bare" _

"_It's also soft. Why doesn't anyone sleep outside and cuddle up together?"_

_Ice laughed at Water and gently gave her a lick on the forehead. "You see darling, the snow is all nice and soft. But it's also cold and wet. We wouldn't want to have anyone getting sick. So, every cat sleeps in the den to stay dry and warm" _

"_Well, I wouldn't want White getting ill…" _

"_Ha that's a fine kit. Now run along and go play with the other kits" _

"_Yes, mama" Water passingly touched noses with her mother and dashed off to play with the other kits. _

_The blue pelted she-cat slightly grew a smiled upon her face and watched the small cheerful kit. "Don't go beyond the border!" She yowled out for her daughter to hear. _

_End of the flashback_

Water shook off her memory of her first encountering snow and learning of what laid beyond the border. But all of that was in the past and she was to live a happy and joyful life with sister.

"Water the faster we leave this place the better" White bounced on into her sibling thoughts and comforted her of forgetting their background.

Water nodded. "White, you're right the sooner the better. Let's get outta here"

So, the two close sisters began their journey to paradise.

For the younger sister, White leaving her old home and finding her new home was an adventure for her. To live a life out of the field and find a lovely mate and have kits.

For the elder sister, Water leaving her old home was one of hardest things she had to do. Yes, she had her sister and fined a new home. Unlike White she didn't really have the option to settle down and start a family. Or unless her own offspring would be cursed of what Ice told her. Really her only reason to leave was to fulfil her unknown quest.

The feeling of fear and worry rushed to Water and the she-cat shook with depression. Awhile the snowy-white she-cat danced beside her on the new grounds.

As the two she-cats continued on with their path and could no longer see their old home. Water felt completely lost and confused as she padded on. She took notice her sister could see hidden her own sister. Her legs shook, her head swirled and a blur covered her eyes.

"Water you okay? You look all pale…" White shirked in fear, worried for her sibling.

"I-I feel funny…White what's wrong with me?" Water felt a faint coming on. She coughed and chocked blood.

With no moment to spare White hurried to her sisters aid and leaned the grey-blue she-cat on to her shoulder to rest, awhile she scanned the area for shelter. The vision to Water turned all black. She allowed a breeze of cool air drift through against her.

"Don't worry you're going to be fine!"

After some moments once Water blacked out, White searched for some shelter a cave, tree or underground den anything other than staying outside in the cold.

A rather small peak of a hole in the ground caught her eye not to distance from her. The snowy-white she-cat took step by step carefully over to the small peaked hole. With carrying Water on her back she delicately watched her fainted littermate from the corner of her eye to not slip her off.

When White reached the undergrounded den she eyed and picked up the scent of the place. _"Seems like an old and deserted den. Reeks of dead rats" _White thought as she climbed through the tight entrance.

"_But I don't see any over place for us to stay for the night. It's going get dark soon enough" _She tenderly and gently slipped the unconscious grey-blue pelted cat off her back and sat her down on a nest of dry grass and rusty leaves.

"I know a nest isn't as comfortable as laying out in the soft green grass for you. Staying in a warm, cozy and smelly den is way better than the cold and harsh world" White mewed in a tender way and licked Water on the cheek. "…Right now you would disagreeing with me…"

By just looking at her passed out littermate was heart-breaking for White. The only cat other than mother that cared for her, the two were in separate able. They were raised together side by side always there for one another. Yes, they both argued, rarely. But White had a deep and undying passion for Water unlike most cats through their family's history. She saved her from countless stuff.

"Please…"White paused as tries scrolled down her cheek. "Get better-…toughen up and grow strong. Like you usually told me" The snowy-white cat tried to hold back the tears. But it couldn't be helped for she was already crying her heart out.

As she cried and cried for many moments no sign of her sister getting better was showing. White grew up some courage and bravery whipped anyway the many hot tears she cried. She dearly scooted closer to the fainted she-cat and cuddled up around her.

She set her paw on her forehead and her ear on her chest. She felt the very heat boiling up inside of her and her heartbeat was very quiet. White feared for Water seeing as she was still holding onto her life but, was slipping away by each and every passing second.

The snowy-white she-cat stood up on her four paws and sighed. _"Only time will tell" _She thought.

Suddenly the sound of her grumbly stomach was heard by White. The she-cat face grew a slightly pink-reddish color and she could tell she was hungry. "I guess I haven't eaten since this mourning…" She whispered in embarrassment.

White decided to go hunting for some prey for her to eat. So her stomach wouldn't start grumbling again, which annoyed her a lot exactly. When White was about to leave the den she quickly remembered of her unconscious sister. "You'll probably most likely hungry when you wake up from your deep sleep. Don't worry your bubbly and fun loving sister, White will catch a mouse for you. Water there isn't any worry!" White faked a laugh. _"Please stay alive!" _She forced the words into her mind for the sake of her sibling, before she ran off.

During her seek for finding some prey she had no luck. "Argh… there's nothing here! As soon Water is all healed and patched up we're both leaving this place for good!" White snarled in fury.

Unexpectedly a very unique scent filled the air. White quickly caught the scent and with a good nose she followed the smell. This led her to what would be Waters and her next meal.

She swiftly drew to her hunting position and eyed her prey. A rather big mocking bird pecked at the dirty for worms. "Perfect!" White licked her lips and could imitation taste of the bird.

With no longer long seconds White unleashed out her sharp claws and teeth. She took a few steps back before her attack on the prey.

After some intense short seconds the snowy-white she-cat leapt into the air and landed on mocking bird, killing the animal. Her teeth were tugged into the birds snapped neck and her claws covered the poor things bloody body.

Pleased with her catch White took grip of the dead bird by the neck with her mouth and decided to take her leave before dark. _"It's getting dark soon I should leave perhaps" _

But before the cat even took her chance to make one small move she heard a rustling sound. Her ears flicked twice at the noise checking if she heard correctly. After some moments of complete silence the sound echoed again.

White's curiosity got the best of her and she made her decision to see what the fuss was all about. She carefully took slow steps towards the sound and she felt sacred yet excited for some reason.

But as she became closer and closer to the sound the cat saw a black shadow. "Hello… AAHH!"


End file.
